


Finally Married

by confused_mochi_45



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Marriage, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, No Angst, Some Plot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_mochi_45/pseuds/confused_mochi_45
Summary: Seonghwa looked at her and then went back to wedding planning. His wedding was tomorrow and the catering business cancelled.OrSeonghwa and Hongjoong are getting married and the rest is extra chaos
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Finally Married

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and then saw a thing on weddings and thought of Seongjoong, so here we go

"Seonghwa, sweetie, calm down." Seonghwa whipped his head round to look at his ridiculously tall sister and her fiancée. Minyoung was buckling with laughter while Jihyo actually tried to calm him down. How Jihyo could stand his sister, he didn't know.

Seonghwa went to open his mouth to speak when Minyoung covered his mouth and shushed him. Seonghwa looked at her and then went back to wedding planning. His wedding was tomorrow and the catering business cancelled.

Seonghwa saw his sister call someone as she stepped out of the room, her face serious but then suddenly becoming bright. Minyoung ran in, practically bouncing while Jihyo laughed, an adoring look on her face. Minyoung then began rambling. 

Seonghwa only caught a sentence in her rushing rambles. Johnny had agreed to cater, with Taeil also offering as well. Seonghwa hugged Minyoung, the girl quickly hugging him back as he thanked her. Seonghwa felt tears roll down his cheeks and Jihyo wiped his tears away. 

Minyoung had just saved his wedding, of course, he's going to cry. He was crying out of joy and relief. It was also dropping all the stress that he had until Minyoung had fixed the situation for him. Someone knocked on the door before Seonghwa shouted that they could enter.

Soyeon stepped in and quickly hugged Seonghwa before taking a seat on the couch. Jihyo winked at Minyoung before running out of the hotel room, probably going to her and Minyoung's room.

Soyeon clapped her hands and Seonghwa looked at her as Minyoung sat down on the arm of Seonghwa's seat. "So how is little HwaHwa doing?" Seonghwa groaned while Minyoung laughed, Soyeon joining in.

Jihyo entered the hotel room with three of his siblings following; Hyunjin, the youngest after him and Minyoung, Yoongi, who had brought along Jimin and Chanyeol, the tall giant barely being the tallest.

Jihyo pulled out a bottle, it being his favourite wine before putting it back in the bag while he thanked them. 

_**++++++++++** _

Meanwhile, Hongjoong was surrounded by the chaotic mess of Chris and Woojin. Woojin grinned at him while Chris had his head on Woojin's shoulder. Goddamn those two and Yunho for suggesting the whole idea of him and Seonghwa not seeing each before the wedding. Which also included today and the previous night.

Hongjoong had kissed Seonghwa mutiple times, leaving little pecks on his nose and forehead every so often. Minyoung and Jihyo had appeared first, Jihyo having kept Minyoung on time for everything and Minyoung drinking a coffee.

The coffee was probably a bribe for them to be there earlier than planned and knowing how soft Jihyo was for Minyoung, it was probably was half of it being bought as a bribe and half of it being bought as Jihyo being too soft and buying it for her fiancée.

They had quickly entered the house after being let in, Minyoung dashing to jump on top of Seonghwa who was sleeping while Jihyo entered neatly and calmer than her wild partner. Chris and Woojin soon appeared with Yunho afterwards, all of them having a mischievous look on their faces.

Chris had also brought his son, Ling Yiyung. Yiyung had been found by Woojin during a meeting and Chris had fallen in love with the little boy. The pair had fought immensely and everyone cried with them when they were allowed to adopt Yiyung.

Yiyung had been told by Jihyo where his aunt and uncle were and chased the siblings out of the room, Seonghwa complaining about how Yiyung was becoming as chaotic as Minyoung. Minyoung just threw him a purple sweater that showed his collarbones off.

He missed Seonghwa and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet. Why can't tomorrow hurry up? Yunho chuckled at his state, Wooyoung just fixing his hair. Chris got a text and laughed before showing Woojin. Woojin had chuckled and then they showed it to him. Hongjoong laughed at the sight. 

It was Seonghwa sleeping, while San had now joined them and a can of whipped cream. Minyoung was at the side with Jihyo, who was the one taking the picture and he could see Soyeon sitting in the corner of the suite's kitchen cabinet. He saw many Bang siblings in the picture, all of them probably drunk except Minyoung and Jihyo who looked perfectly norm- was that a mark on Minyoung's neck? 

Nevermind, the pair weren't normal. They probably made out, hopefully, it was only making out. The picture was chaos and chaos was what the Bang family were. It was their motto; To bring chaos, chaos that causes smiles and laughs.

And they certainly were causing chaos right now, by the looks of it. He suddenly heard someone burst in through the door. They all looked up to see Jihyo, who wasn't drunk like he had originally thought. 

"I left Minyoung to get everyone to their rooms. She's also going to take Yiyung off of Joshua and Jeonghan's hands. Don't worry, Seonghwa only had one glass of wine, he was just exhausted." Hongjoong relaxed and then Chris stood up, bowing goodbye to everyone before leaving to join Minyoung.

Jihyo sat down with her bag and everyone gathered round. "Catering cancelled last minute, but Johnny's now doing catering. He doesn't want to paid as it's for your wedding and he's not making yous pay because it's so last minute." Hongjoong smiled and told Jihyo thank you.

She just waved her hand and rumaged through her bag before pulling out glass bottles. Jihyo held a finger to her lips as Woojin picked up the bottle looking at it and then whistled. Hongjoong took the glass off of him and looked at him.

 _'Macallan Edition No.2'_. Judging from the whistle from Woojin, it must have been Scotch Whisky. While Chris had grown up in Australia and Korea, Minyoung had lived in Scotland from the age of 3 to the age of 14. She had then moved back for two years with Jihyo until they came back to Korea last year and stayed.

The pair were both good at knowing what Scotch Whisky to buy and they often helped when it came to buying Scotch Whisky. You only bought Scotch Whisky when you wanted to get wasted or giving it as a gift. Hongjoong watched as Jihyo leaned forward and give an impish grin.

"It's _48.2%_ of pure alcohol." Hongjoing looked up as everyone cheered. Jihyo signalled that it wasn't Minyoung that bought it, meaning that she had. 

"But it's not for today, it's for the lovely couple tomorrow. This is my gift for the both of yous that I bought separately. Minyoung helped me with choosing it though." Hongjoong looked at Jihyo and smiled softly.

He leaned forward and hugged Jihyo, thanking her. Hongjoong went to put the alcohol in his bag before he gave the whisky to Jihyo, who nodded and put it in her bag. They all chattered and drank the beer Felix had brought, when he entered.

Eventually, Jihyo rounded them up as it reached ten o'clock and they left Hongjoong alone, Jihyo telling him Minyoung would give him her gift tomorrow.

_**++++++++++** _

Seonghwa had turned into a giddy and shy mess overnight. Mingi was with him as well as Chris. Yiyung was with one of his siblings as Minyoung and Jihyo had to get something first.

He heard a timid knock at the door and looked at Yiyung who entered. The boy wore black trousers and a blue shirt. Seonghwa smiled and picked the boy up as Minyoung entered with Jihyo. Jihyo was mostly ready for the wedding, only waiting for her hair and makeup to be done.

Minyoung's makeup had been done. The girl's blue-black locks had been pulled into a ponytail while she ran around . Her eyes had been shimmered with gold sparkles and her lips sparkled. Jihyo wore an off-shoulder dress that was a beautiful deep red and stopped just before the knees. It was covered in sparkling red lace with sliver jewels sitting at the waist like a belt. 

Minyoung was still in her robe, practically getting everyone else ready. Jihyo held a bag and Minyoung smiled at him. They all turned around as Chris helped Seonghwa with his suit. The boy turned around and then gasped as Minyoung held up a beautiful jacket. 

Seonghwa could feel the tears in his eyes as he realised that this was Minyoung's gift. Minyoung held it up for him and he saw the delicate designs put into it. It had golden cherry blossoms stitched into with two phoenixes twirling around. How long had she been sitting creating such art?

Seonghwa put it on, admiring himself in the mirror. He went to thank Minyoung to see her slipping out the door. "She's going to give Hongjoong his gift before getting dressed and doing everyone's make up that I don't do." Seonghwa nodded and smiled at Jihyo as she sat him down in front of the mirror.

**_++++++++++_ **

Hongjoong looked at the doorway as Minyoung entered, Woojin and Yunho also looking up from where they were sitting. The girl smiled at them as she floated to the chairs. Minyoung opened a bag and brought out a bundled up garment.

Hongjoong's eyes widened as Minyoung unbundled the garment to show that it was an outer jacket. One that was so intricately designed. Hongjoong's eyes widened in shock at how beautiful the design was. Golden cherry blossoms that surrounded two phoenixes.

It was a gorgeous creation and Minyoung had made it, for him. Hongjoong quickly hugged the girl, her laughter bouncing through the room like she did. Hongjoong let go of her and she bounced out of the room, probably to get ready.

_**+++++++++** _

Minyoung bounced back into the room, in a beautiful red dress. Minyoung's dress was sleeveless, with little straps that sat where her shoulders and neck connected. It had a slit in the middle of chest downwards that was covered in red floral lace. It had a ribbon bow at the waist and went below the knees, the lace going futher down.

Minyoung and Jihyo looked absolutely ethereal when standing next to each other. Minyoung had done Jihyo's hair, giving her slight waves and a braid crown, inserting cherry blossoms into the braid. Minyoung still had a loose ballerina bun but it was decorated with flowers.

The pair had fixed up his hair and Minyoung did his makeup. She added a tint of pink to his eyes while Jihyo fixed his outfit and earrings. His dads appeared, his mother following behind them. Mingyuk started crying at the sight of him and quickly hugged his stepson.

"Don't cry, or I'll cry." Mingyuk laughed and wiped his tears away. He looked up to see San enter the room with Yeosang and Mingi. Chris was his Man of Honor while Minyoung was his Head Bridemaid as well as Yeosang, Mingi and San being the Bridesmen. Jihyo had agreed to be a flower girl while Yiyung was the ring bearer.

Chaeyoung stepped forward, a veil in her hands. She put the veil on his head before fixing it around his face. The veil was lace and had silver pearls dotted across it. It hung to elbow length on him and his mum wiped away her tears before calling him her beautiful baby.

She stepped away as Minyoung appeared, his older sister pulling out a necklace. Seonghwa glanced at the necklace and nearly cried. "Me and Jihyo's gift for you." It was beautiful, made out of silver. He saw the crystal at the end, silver leaves twirling around it.

Seonghwa hugged the pair of them before he linked his arms with his two dads as they went to prepare to walk down the stairs and then the aisle. The stair banisters had cherry blossoms wrapped around them and petals were scattered across the ground. Felix stood at the alter with Hongjoong already there. 

Jihyo went first, with Yiyung walking next to her. He heard Minyoung coo at the side and people awe at them as they walked down. Then went the Bridesmaid, Bridesmen and Man of Honor with Minyoung and Chris leading.

Then it was his turn. Seonghwa walked down the stairs, his dad on one side and his father on the other. Seonghwa couldn't help to smile shyly and Hongjoong chuckled lightly at his smile. They reached the alter and his dads took their seat along with the others. 

"Seonghwa, when I first met you, it became clear to me, that I had met an angel. You were adorable and kind, always helping out people and somehow causing chaos with your sister. Your kindness was what stole my heart, your beauty keeping my heart there."

Seonghwa looked at him, tears in his eyes and he looked at Hongjoong. "You were so shy on the first date, blushing at everything and then inviting to the family dinner. I was ecstatic and was willing to tolerate stuffy relatives for you. When I asked you out and you said yes with tears in your eyes, those beautiful gorgeous brown eyes."

"When I hit a rough patch, and you fought with me in battle. When you were at your worst, I stuck by you and fought those demons with you. Seonghwa, you cried tears of joy when Dawon called me family. You also cried when Minyoung made us sit for her so she could do a drawing of us for our one year anniversary. We were eighteen at that moment, nearing graduation."

Seonghwa nodded and Hongjoong rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. "You have stuck by me through everything since we came together. We learned new things about ourselves and each other, helping each others in vast journeys of self-discovery. On our fifth anniversary, I got down on one knee and proposed and you said yes. I cried, I remember filling buckets with my tears of happiness."

"Seonghwa, I love you with all of my being. I promise to protect you and be there for you through life's struggles. I promise to grow and learn with you. I promise to listen to you and I promise to adapt to all your changes throughout life. I promise to respect you as an individual and cherish you."

"With time passing by, I will grow with you. I will share the same gracious and kindness that you have with you have. I promise to bring you confidence in life, like you gave me kindness. I know that, the pair of us will build something majestic and beautiful out of this bond and relationship we have. You loved all of me and continue to do so as I speak. I have loved you for six years, and I will continue to do so for the years to come. "

Hongjoong saw a tear travel down Seonghwa's cheek and Hongjoong looked into those eyes that he'd loved for so many years and will continue to do so.

"Kim Hongjoong, when I first saw you, I was infatuated in you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when I needed to pass my exams. You're my partner and my equal half. I fell in love with you and your weird ways. I fell so deep everytime you accepted my family's weirdness and chaos."

"I believe the minute I knew I was in love, was when we sat down for the portrait and you waited patiently for hours. Your reaction at the end was to compliment Minyoung and thank her, you had tears in your eyes as well. I knew then that I was in love."

"We both cried after graduating together, both high school and university. Hongjoong, you came to every family event with me, you were by my and my family's sides when we all fought for Yiyung to join our family. Hongjoong, you became part of my weird and chaotic family." 

Hongjoong nearly melted as Seonghwa said all this. The boy looked at him, happy tears in his eyes. "You would always be there for me, protecting me from my bad thoughts. You are a talented person who's so captivating with everything you do."

"I vow to be a loving and devoted husband. I vow to support you through life, staying by your side. I promise to love you for who you are and I promise to help you through anything and help you chase your dreams. I promise to support your dreams, to inspire and push you." 

Hongjoong squeezed Seonghwa's hands and Seonghwa squeezed back, gently. "I promise to be patient with you and to remember that everything we do is with love." 

Hongjoong watched Felix sneakily, not so sneakily, wipe his tears. Hongjoong looked over to see Minyoung smiling, Jihyo, grinning at them, right next to her. Hongjoong prepared to talk again.

"You helped me discover my best self and I helped you become your best self. Seonghwa, you're my best friend, my soulmate. Today, my dream of calling you husband comes true. I will honour that until my last breath."

Seongwha nodded, still tearing up. He trembled as he began to say more of his vows again. "You're my best friend, my equal half and my soulmate. I've called you darling, babe, boyfriend, fiancé but from now on, I can call you my husband. I will cherish that until I die."

"Seonghwa, I choose you. I've always chosen you. It'll always be you. Today, I give you my heart and soul, to be put into this marriage, with you. They have and will continue to be yours. I love you, Park Seonghwa, without hesitation and forever unconditionally."

"Hongjoong, I choose you to be my partner for life. You've always been my soulmate. Today, I give away my heart and soul to you, to be put into this marriage, with you. They have and always be yours. I love you, Kim Hongjoong, without hesitation and forever unconditionally."

Yiyung stepped forward with the rings. "I, Kim Hongjoong, will forever love and cherish you, Park Seonghwa, until my last breath." He slid the ring onto Seonghwa's finger, the man's fingers shaking.

"I, Park Seongwha, will forever love and cherish you, Kim Hongjoong, until my last breath." Hongjoong let out a breath as Seonghwa manage to slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power, I and my French Dictionary have." There was a few chuckles and Seonghwa giggled. Thank you Felix. "I am honoured and immensely proud, to declare you both partners for life. You may now kiss the groom."

Hongjoong felt hands grab his cheeks as Seonghwa kissed him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed back. He heard cheers, mainly from Minyoung and Jihyo. They pulled back and Hongjoong wiped away Seonghwa's tears. They were married.

He and Seonghwa were married. Jihyo gave Seonghwa a bouquet before going to stand back next to Minyoung. They walked onto the aisle, Seongwha holding his bouquet high. They walked to the hall, hand in hand with each other.

Everyone gathered their seats and drinks while Minyoung talked to Seonghwa who laughed at his sister. Hongjoong stood up and tapped his spoon against his glass.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to the most important day of my life. I want to thank everyone who helped us set this up, for this venue." People cheered.

"I'd like to thank Minyoung, Jihyo, Chris and Woojin, who put up with us the entire time. I'd also like thank Felix and his French Dictionary as well." There was loud laughter and cheers.

"I'd love to thank, most of all, my now beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, kind, sweet husband. He basically did everything because I'm useless." People laughed and Seonghwa shook his head. "Minyoung did a lot, Jihyo did a lot, Chris did a lot, even Yunho, did a lot."

He heard a loud shout from Yunho and laughter from Mingi. "Again, I'd like to thank everyone who helped because this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for them." Minyoung clapped her hands and Seonghwa smiled at her.

"Here's a toast to marriage, new beginnings, love, family and everything in between. Thank you all from the bottom of our hearts, for sharing this special time with us. Cheers to everyone, but mostly, my husband, Kim Seonghwa. Who's stuck with me forever." Everyone raised their glasses.

Hongjoong looked at Minyoung and she stepped up next to him. "When Seonghwa and Hongjoong got into a relationship, I was glad because Hongjoong, you make my little brother happy. For that, I'm thankful."

Hongjoong nodded at Minyoung. "You guys are most caring, loving, cherishing and kindest couple I've ever met. I'm glad to be the one to welcome you to the Bang family, Kim Hongjoong. I'm honoured to have watch this relationship bloom and blossom over the years."

"We're here to celebrate this wonderful event and the joining of these two kindred souls. It is both a honour and privilege to be the one to talk up here. No one would rather be anywhere else today. You are both beautiful and we love you." 

"I'm so proud of the both of you. Hongjoong, take care of my baby okay. I'm giving him to you now, so you better take care of him." Minyoung took a deep breath and wiped at her cheeks. "I'm so damn proud of you both, I'm honoured to have joined you both on this journey, to have watch you both mature and grow into strong, handsome, young men."

"You have a bond that is envied and wanted by many. Keep that bond. Hongjoong, as Seonghwa's older and only sister, I'd like to finally welcome you properly into the Bang family." The Bangs cheered and Hongjoong joined in. 

"To Kim Hongjoong, and Kim Seonghwa. I will always love the both of you and congratulations. Continue to love each other the way you do. Take care of my Baby Mars." Minyoung raised her glass and everyone did the same. 

Hongjoong wiped away his tears and Seonghwa was hiding his face as he was already crying. Hongjoong and Seonghwa pulled Minyoung into a hug, a hug of happy tears.

The husbands went to the dance floor. Hongjoong nearly cried when Yunho and Mingi, San and Wooyoung, Yeosang and Jongho all stood on the stage to sing. Singing the song that represented Hongjoong and Seonghwa's relationship, that went perfectly with the first dance.

Hongjoong looped his arm around Seonghwa's waist and held his husband's hand in the other, they danced slowly to the song. Hongjoong whispered i love you's into Seonghwa's ear as they danced slowly.

The first dance finished and eveyone entered the dance floor. Hongjoong felt a tug on his leg and picked up Yiyung dancing with the boy while Seongwha danced with his sister, her blue-black hair now being let down.

Seonghwa stood on a table and randomly threw the bouquet of flowers, only for Minyoung to catch them. Mingi had laughed before pulling Seonghwa and Minyoung to spin in a circle with him and Yiyung.

"Sup newly wed." Hongjoong smiled at Yunho as Wooyoung and Jongho joined them. Hongjoong glanced at Jongho, who was watching Yeosang spin in a circle with Minyoung, Mingi and Yiyung. San and Seonghwa stood at the side and cheered them on.

"You started crying during Minnie's speech." Hongjoong rolled his eyes at Wooyoung's teasing jab. "But who didn't cry, Minnie herself was crying." Hongjoong nodded at that as he watched Seonghwa dance with Jihyo.

"Hongjoong's just gonna stare all night by the looks of it, lads." Hongjoong glared at Jongho who smiled at him before kissing Yeosang's cheek when Yeosang came to them. San soon joined, his hands clasped in his husband's. Wooyoung held onto San while they watched Seonghwa enjoy himself.

"You've got a keeper, Hongjoong." Hongjoong nodded at Woojin who held onto a tired Chris and Yiyung. Mingi and Minyoung were both very excitable and probably tired out the pair of them.

Hongjoong watched Seonghwa dance with both of his dads, then his mother and Minyoung again. Hongjoong was the dragged up to dance with Minyoung and Chris, as well as Chaeyoung. Then Mingi had began a big dance with all of them.

"Time for you both to cut the cake." The pair looked at Mingi as he tapped his wrist, kissing Yunho's cheek when Yunho hugged him from the side.

The newly weds cut the cake, eat lots of food, danced with the group, danced with Minyoung and Mingi again, say goodbye to guests and then say good night to their friends as they went to their hotel room.

Seonghwa ran in, gently taking off the outer jacket that Minyoung had made, before ripping off other parts of his suit. Hongjoong had taken off his outer jacket as well and picked his husband up, carrying him to the bedroom in the suite.

After their time alone, Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong in the eyes. Hongjoong kissed his lips softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Seonghwa smiled. "Now, be a big spoon." Hongjoong chuckled at his husband's childish demand but became a big spoon, Seongwha kissing him one last time before falling asleep. Hongjoong flipped him, so that Seonghwa's head was against his chest and that his body was shielded, in case, Minyoung and Mingi did their hyperactive bursting into people's rooms again.

Hongjoong smiled at his husband, before closing his eyes. He smiled softly as he thought to himself. _'I married Park Seonghwa. Seonghwa is finally my husband.'_

_**++++++++++** _

Mingi and Minyoung waited an extra hour before bursting into their room, both very hyperactive. Jihyo and Yunho didn't save them for another two hours and a half, when the group all got up at 11 to get breakfast. Yes, I said that right, 11. Minyoung and Mingi burst into their room at half 8 in the morning. 

Wooyoung was carrying San on his back, and Yeosang and Jongho basically flirted the whole time until Yiyung got fed up of waiting for Jongho to spilt the watermelon. Which was how Yeosang ened up on Jongho's lap while Yiyung had Yeosang's seat. 

Hongjoong couldn't stop kissing Seonghwa and calling him husband. They were finally married after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want to have anymore wedding fics  
> Or find out how any of the relationships happened  
> Or find out more about Ling Yiyung


End file.
